


【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-特别番外：歹徒与盗马贼

by of_the_nights



Series: 【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 财政部首席秘书在大选前夕被发现死于自己宅邸办公室内。显然这是一起政治针对极强的案件，但凶器却不同寻常：一把安妮女王时期风格的四脚凳。





	【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-特别番外：歹徒与盗马贼

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读说明：POV，视点角色写作叙事手法。

司机  
“札罗”——这当然是个外号——的日子过得比他想象中轻松很多。前雇主的死亡的确是个轰动一时的事件，但是——嘿！这关他什么事？他只是个开车的，并且，不得不说，还是个移民后裔。海地出身让他工作难找，他那严重的法语口音也只会雪上加霜；但是，再说一遍，他只是个开车的，大人物生生死死跟他有什么关系？  
他今年刚满三十，“财政部首席秘书的司机”是个挺不错的头衔，对妞儿的吸引力尤其大。六英尺三英寸的身高和将近200磅的体重为他赢得了“札罗”的外号，因为这幅身量像极了GOT里的札罗·赞旺·达梭斯，可惜没有与之匹配的脑子，否则三四年下来怎么也能捞点好处。  
现在的尴尬局势让人始料不及——没人告诉他“自己的老板死于非命”这事该怎么处理，他所能做的只有无所事事，寄希望于他人承诺。事情刚一暴露他就迫不及待联系下家，丝毫不考虑事态严重、人人自危。电话那端的人似乎也不在意他之前为政客工作，不仅承诺提供工作，而且帮他洗脱嫌疑。  
这事是他意料之外的，虽然他也天真到不觉得自己有什么嫌疑可言。这个电话让他寝食难安，成日幻想着“为内阁大臣工作”的标签能为自己泡到多辣的妞。首席秘书一死牵扯到太多关系网，他留下的“遗产”已经快被搅成一滩泥沼——但这些对“札罗”而言就是个免费假期，他乐得清闲。  
只有一个问题，承诺什么时候兑现？  
离上一次电话已经过去两个礼拜，他开始闲不住了。房租、水电、日常开销，账单堆在头上，他一分闲钱也拿不出。今天已经是他耗在沙发上、依靠特价啤酒和三明治度日的第三天。他不得不承认日子过得比以前糟——起码那会他还能在小霍顿厅的厨房里蹭点东西吃，也用不着为了对付房东发愁。  
他从来没考虑过自己受雇的原因，无论之前或现在。  
先是高兴，然后等到兴奋劲儿过了，就开始耐心等待；耐心耗尽，怀疑上升，先自我安慰，再拼命找借口；借口用完，恍然大悟般的转折登场——他“意识到”自己被耍了，愤恨、颓废，怀疑——以及最后将要折磨殆尽的希望。  
现在他形如残废蜷在屋里，面临着饿死在沙发上的危险、需要靠一通电话来拯救。  
也许只是对方太忙，也许只是自己轻信，也许一切都是个玩笑。也许……也许……他脑袋里飞过无数个“也许”，没有一个能说服另一个。  
也许我应该从这该死的沙发上起来，到楼下找份工作，妈的。  
这个听起来还不错。  
“札罗”慢吞吞的挪动身子，准备从沙发底下找几件没沾上沙拉酱或呕吐物的衣服换上。他摁亮手机，整个人趴在地板上往沙发底下看。当他刚把手伸进黑暗，一阵突如其来的震动和响铃吓得他手一抖，手机滑了下去。  
他骂了一句，费了半天劲才把手机捞出来。滑开屏幕，上面的字让他愣住了。  
未知号码。

 

联络员  
这个称呼其实不太正式，他身为“大英政府里一名堂堂正正的事务官、公务员体系的重要组成部分”——这一长串也就骗骗他自己——地位怎能和区区办公室联络员相比。可事实上，他干的就是联络员的活：虽然头上挂着“高级文官”的衔，但实际上首席秘书宁可让自己的私人秘书处理一切也不愿意让他这个上级派下来的“监视器”插手半分。  
很好，对方不识抬举，他也不必阿谀逢迎。铁打的公务员流水的政客，他大可全程旁观，直到这届政府任期结束。一切平安无事。  
——当然也可以小心蛰伏，拉好他手上的那根线。不动声色靠近，兴许哪一天得到某些消息，再一举将对方变为掌中傀儡。  
架空大臣这件事在他们内部已经不是什么新鲜事了。他已经成为游戏的常驻玩家，这一次也不想失手。只可惜没等他施展拳脚，线打了死结，还险些连他一起拖下水。这个月他已经是第二次造访军情五处。老家伙们手腕耍的很巧妙，没有一次直说来由，反而借着喝茶谈天对他旁敲侧击、试图套出消息。  
这在他身上作用不大，在政治大泥潭里摸爬滚打数年，他早把心理游戏规则摸透。但令人心烦意乱的是难以摆脱罪名——当然不是他干的，但既然人死了，他是不是真凶在那帮人眼里都一样。  
身为嫌疑对象一举一动都受人监视，鬼知道自己公寓里被装了多少摄像头。但这一次他宁可铤而走险。公务员福利“优渥”，他还不想那么早就去坐冷板凳。  
“喂？”电话对面的声音有些迟疑。  
他压低声音，“我想跟你谈一笔交易。”  
“你是谁？为什么会有我的号码？你想要什么？”  
“我只是个相关人士”，他说，“希望从你这里得到一点信息罢了。”  
“该死的记者！不准再打这个号了，不然就等着收律师函吧！”  
他冷笑一声。  
“我不认为你现在有钱请律师，何况我也不是记者——四个月前你想勾结汽修厂捞保养费的好处，结果被揭发了、差点丢了工作，这事你还记得吧？”  
“是你？！”对面的声音粗了起来，“混蛋！你——”  
“跟你的老板不同，我还不屑于在这种小事上纠缠不休，”对方的智商有些让他心烦，“听着，我知道你所有事，往你档案上随意删添两笔也一样轻松！你要是不希望你未来靠领救济金过活就好好听着，替我办成这件事一切好说，否则——我记得令堂至今还没去移民局办过手续？”  
“你究竟是谁！混蛋！离她远点！”  
“我是谁不重要，重要的是你不想让她被遣返入境。我给你一次机会，自己决定。”  
“你想让我干什么？”  
“很简单，”他说，“我不管你用什么方法，问清楚那天发生的所有事情，每一小时、每一个人做了什么，我都要知道。记住，我只给你三天，别让任何人看出端倪。时间一到，我会联系你，到时候你的家人去留，全由你自己决定。”

 

秘书  
现在是伦敦时间8点，按照平时作息，他应该吃点剩菜当做晚饭草草了事、最后一遍检查公文箱，然后洗漱睡觉——顺便确认一下自己的三个闹钟运转正常——但现在一切都不同了，首席秘书*的死亡之后是一阵突如其来的无所事事。没人在乎他是不是能在七点半就把当日文件摆在首席秘书的办公桌上、或是应该在休息日及时拜访小霍顿厅*。  
他知道府里的七个人已经明里暗里被带走讯问，也知道在苏格兰场和军情五处之外还有第三方势力介入、同样试图从这七个人身上找出点什么——能找出什么？他们指望呆板愚钝的中年男女和对任何事都一无所知的司机能带来启发，还是毛手毛脚的男仆或目空一切的联络员掌握着关键？没用，他知道那群自称官方的人在白费力：嫌疑对象要么一无所知要么善于撒谎、即使说了真话也不足为惧。  
比起七个蠢货，他更在意第八个人。  
这一天的大部分时间都被他用来反复考虑这一连串巧合的起因。突如其来的选民拜访，没有预约、没有登记，仿佛凭空冒出一位狂热的本党支持者。接着男仆偷懒忘记登记访客信息，他自己又忙于公文把事情忘在脑后——本来也不是什么意外，但——意外的是——拜访结束后不到三小时，首席秘书就在自己办公室里咽了气。当时情状……他不想就此多谈，毫无疑问他们的对手肯定乐于知道。  
所有事都太过巧合，他恨这个词，但没有其他解释。就在他误入“黑色会客室”后，就在首席秘书宣布要实施那个“计划”后，就在那次拜访后。三件事之间若隐若现的联系似乎早就预示了最终走向。对于发生的一切他根本不敢吐露半个字：官方不仅不会相信，反而将嫌疑引向自己。  
第八个人。  
他现在开始后悔自己没有像往常一样谨慎小心。他甚至不敢想象那本访客记录被翻阅后的情形——如果警方找不到人，他就要为此事负责。  
目前为止，第八个人如同人间蒸发。

 

男仆  
“我怎么被雇佣的？这和威尔考克斯先生被害有什么关系？——好吧，说起来要感谢他，要不是四年前他好心给我一次机会，我估计至今还留宿街头无所事事。这年头大学文凭跟废纸一样，是吧？所以，你看，我一定是疯了才会对我的救命恩人下手。我可干不出那样的事。”  
“呃……不，先生——我是说，警官，我没有，我在这里工作四年了，一切都很正常。”  
“是的，我相信是这样的。府上有严格的作息和工作范围——谁都不能去二楼书房，这是规定。”  
“头天可没出什么事，一切都好着呢！大家照常来上班，所有人都在。我？我就干点我该干的活啊！给先生端茶送点心、帮忙收拾屋子、登记访客……相信我，光是上午就够忙的了，别说二楼，我连看都没工夫看一眼。”  
“偷懒？”  
“不不不，这是个误会，警官，我一向都很尽忠职守！我在小霍顿厅干了四年，四年！他们都能为我作证我是个——”  
“呃，嗯，或许，或许只是歇了一会，因为收拾地下室太累了，我只是在门廊上坐了一会。不超过五分钟，我发誓！”  
“可能歇过头了，我也不知道——实在是太累了！威尔考克斯先生的地下室里乱成一团！那些古董一直堆到天花板上，形状奇奇怪怪：要么薄的就一层板，要么支架长得像狮子腿……”  
“我睡过去了！看在上帝的份上，我睡过去了，满意了吧！唉！这不是件容易活啊！管家站在边上盯着我呢，我一刻也不敢放松！不过我发誓——我保证我睡过去的时候什么事也没有，什么乱子也没出——能出什么事？”  
“访客登记本——不、不在我这，嗯，可能是管家拿走了吧，他一向喜欢监视我干活——他没有？那就是威尔考克斯先生的秘书？唉，他或许想看一看，你知道，这关系什么政治活动之类的，我不知道。总归是他们，没有别人了——哦对，札罗也喜欢翻两眼，趁我不在的时候。”  
“丢？不会的，呃，肯定在谁那，对吧？那么大的一个本子——什么？”  
“为什么它会在你们手上！？”  
“天，拜托！我真的没有杀人！真的不是我！我怎么会干这种事——我甚至没去过书房！我承认是我弄丢了登记本，拜托千万别把我抓起来！”  
“访客？我睡着那会？嗯，呃，是的，好像是有一个——你们认为是凶手趁机溜进来了？那、那我——”  
“第八个人？溜进来的是第八个人？哦，好吧，好吧……那、那这人就是凶手了。可是……”  
他把后话吞进肚子。  
那是个女孩。

 

联络员  
联络员——或者说，“令人尊敬的绅士”——离开他的办公室，走过两条街之后拦下一辆出租，然后报了个地名。他看上去跟所有从这栋楼里出来的人一样，急着去某家餐馆或酒吧犒劳自己一上午的忙碌。同时还不忘在迈进车厢前打最后一通电话确认自己下午的行程——  
哦，别闹了，他要真的这么平常也就不会有一堆人窝在闭路电视前盯着他的所有行踪。事实上他确实在打电话，但至于打给谁——恐怕与副手简单通话用不上“加密线路”。  
“哪位？”  
“是我，”他说，“我们之前谈过。”  
“还有什么事？我已经把一切都告诉你了！”对方听上去快崩溃了，“我快被他们包围了——放过我吧！”  
“我现在没工夫跟你废话，听着，我要那本访客记录。”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻！”他说，“我知道是你一直在保管这个本子，而且你把它藏起来了！关键是，你我各自都有想要的东西，而现在是你的大好机会。不妨告知，我现在只要打一通电话，移民局就会得到消息，关于——”  
“别！别！”对方急了，“它真的不在我这！”  
“我最后问你一次：我知道你因为登记本被带走，它在哪？”  
车停下了。他继续向前走了十分钟，然后出其不意拐进小巷，巧妙地让自己消失在一栋建筑的后门。  
这才是真正的目的地。  
他匆匆穿过大厅走进电梯，摁下一个键。在外面谈这件事太过冒险，那群人跟秃鹫一样紧盯不放，他需要抛出一块肉转移自己身上的视线。他在办公室和家之外另有一处隐蔽地点，此处坐标被他苦心积虑掩盖已久——他现在正需要一个完全保密的空间，这里再合适不过。  
“不，那东西不在我这！是这样的，我那天确实被叫去接受审问，我本来想蒙混过去，谁知道警察直接拿给我看了，装在证物袋里……”  
他用肩膀夹着电话，另一只手掏出钥匙开门。由于姿势不便，钥匙拧歪了好几次，他有些气急败坏——这让他没能完全听清电话里传来的最后几个词。门一开他就冲了进去，在墙上胡乱摸索电灯开关。  
灯亮了。  
“该死！你说什么？登记本在苏格兰场——”  
他的声音卡在喉咙里，整个人僵在原地。  
沙发上坐着一个人。  
“先生？先生你在听吗？喂！”  
通话还没有结束。  
“晚上好，”不速之客站了起来，他的左臂上挂着一把黑伞，裤脚有些过于肥大。  
“容我做一下自我介绍，”对方朝他露出一个微笑，“鄙人迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，供职于大英政府。突然拜访，非常抱歉——不过我劝你现在最好立刻挂掉电话。”

 

侦探们  
“随手关门！”  
这是洛基进门听到的第一句话  
夏洛克把“战利品”铺成一圈，他自己，很明显，躺在正中间。  
“哈！”洛基解下围巾，评论道，“不继续赖在沙发上了？看得出来只有坚硬的东西才能满足你。”  
“不好笑！你难道没有别的事情可做吗？”  
“到现在为止，没有。”  
“难道你就不能入乡随俗一下？”夏洛克曲起上身，“你知道，像个普通人一样探亲访友、四处闲逛，在这个社会泥沼里苦苦挣扎。”  
绿眼睛的神恼怒的哼了一声。  
“我不是‘普通人’，第一！”他说，“第二，我对四处找人谈话没兴趣。”  
“神的身份也不能让你特殊到哪去。我记得你还有个哥哥，家庭不和？兄弟矛盾？神族也有和人间如出一辙的闹剧，不是吗？”  
“与！你！无！关！”洛基咬牙切齿，“别再提这件事，否则我就让你死的比那只没脑子的蝼蚁还惨！”  
但大侦探只是别过头，没把这句威胁当回事。房间陷入一阵短暂沉默，洛基轻手轻脚走进厨房，夏洛克躺回原位。但就在他的头刚刚碰到地板时，他听见了洛基的声音。  
“你也有个哥哥，蝼蚁，我也没见你轻松到哪去。”他说，“这种关系总是很容易看透，因为当事人喜欢把情绪写在脸上——能让你露出那种表情的人可不多。”洛基罕见的端着一杯茶走回客厅，“你比我还要不幸，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，除了你的兄弟还有其他人也让你困扰。平静只是你的表象，事实上这两种关系左右拉扯、最终会把你从中间活活撕开。”  
夏洛克猛地从地上弹起来。 “别把你的把戏用到我身上！”  
但现在洛基似乎怎么也无法再被激怒。  
“这不需要魔法，只是从你身上学两招、稍加推理即可。”他整个人陷在扶手椅里，眼神平静地能令人发疯。“你看，我实在是不擅长处理那些黏糊糊的感情问题，但也不会在它日益严重时一昧忽视——奥丁在上，”他挂着一脸讥笑，“和你相比我的问题简直像‘小打小闹’。”  
这绝对是个错误的譬喻。幸好他身在千里之外的哥哥没听见这句话，否则场面就有意思了。  
“你学的很快。”  
“足够看穿你的掩饰。你准备什么时候挪开走廊上那些纸箱？它们已经严重碍事了。”  
他不说话了。  
约翰。  
为什么他还不回来？度假的时间够长了。也许应该暗示一下哈德森太太，让她打电话给——  
这确实是他的错，因为之前那些个人物品只需要一只大号邮袋就能全部摆脱。但他无法抑制地不停往里塞东西。那个英国国旗的靠枕、那些愚蠢的合照、那只“著名的”白金汉宫烟灰缸……哈德森太太或需要很久才会发现他几乎把这间公寓搬空了，但他就是忍不住。  
他之前嘲笑过迈克罗夫特的强迫症，现在好了，他也成了病患之一。但凡他目光所及的一丁点能让他想起“约翰·哈米什·华生”的东西全被扔到楼下，甚至一小根私藏香烟都成了受害者。他真的像个闹脾气的五岁孩子：好啊，你丢下我一个人，我就丢掉你所有的东西作为报复。因为我只要盖住眼睛就能不再看你，捂住耳朵就能不再听你说话，没有心就能不再回忆。  
现在这里已经没有你的位置了。  
他看着洛基，洛基正在等他的答复。  
“我明天去一趟邮局，”他干巴巴地说，“现在这场愚蠢的谈话能停止了吗？”  
洛基眨了眨眼，从喉咙里溢出一声低笑。

 

司机  
这间办公室让他坐立不安，屁股在坐垫上蹭来蹭去。说点什么！他暗自催促自己，但现在他满脑都是“为什么一个秘书会有这么高端办公室”之类的蠢问题。  
“画不错。”他最终憋出一句。  
“谢谢，”年轻人点点头，“一点小小的个人爱好而已。”  
“有些年头了？”他继续这个生硬的话题，“祖传的？”  
年轻人几乎忍不住嘴边的嘲笑。对面这个胖子究竟是真傻还是装的？任何智力正常的成年人都不会对着一堆拙劣的复制品高谈阔论。但他不愿放过到手的机会，于是顺着对方的话题聊下去。  
“是的……祖传，起码有几百年了。”他指着其中一幅画，“我的姓氏向上可追溯到牛津伯爵。”  
札罗充满敬畏地点点头。他什么都信，真的，哪怕说面前这个人是皇室成员他也照单全收。  
“所以，说说你吧！”对方有点不耐烦他这副蠢样。“你想得到一份工作，是吧？”  
“是的，因为那件事，你知道，我已经——”  
“我明白！现在听好：我要你帮我办成一件事，作为回报，我可以跟内务大臣谈谈，给你找个开车的活。”  
这句话完全是诈，札罗但凡有点脑子就会知道对方不是吹牛就是放屁。但是，重申一遍，他现在什么都信。  
“你想让我做什么？”  
“很简单，你告诉那个男仆，说我有事找他，关于第八个人。”  
札罗不动声色应下了。他心里那些算计涌了上来，提醒他现在是个套话的好机会。  
“你也知道关于第八个人的事？”他装作惊讶不已，“那小子为这件事忧虑不已。”  
他以为自己撒了个谎，不知道自己实际上说对了。年轻人上钩了。  
“怎么——你都知道些什么？”  
“哦，关于他偷了个懒，你知道，他就是那样的人——但谁知道会有这种结果，也许就是他……”札罗把话说得含含糊糊，他努力装出一副知情人的样子跟对方套近乎。这种对话没什么营养，任何人都能戳穿他们不过是在傻子骗傻子，可惜看起来年轻人也没比札罗高明到哪去。  
“哎呀！我也这么说！”他彻底掉进去了，顺着司机的话往下说，“不过我有个救他的好机会，只不过我现在不能直接跟他联系，你明白，身份敏感什么的。——但既然你也是个知情者，事情就好办了！一切都错在那第八个人身上，所以知道实情往往能救人一命。他估计现在焦头烂额，但我知道不是他干的。”  
“你太好心了！”札罗假意夸奖，“万一就是他呢？你可别认错人了！这种事还是小心为上，万一他就是真凶，你岂不是把无辜者往地狱里推吗？”  
“我敢确定不是他！万分确定！说句难听话，要是拿这个做赌，我十拿九稳、赢定了！”  
“我不相信——警察都没调查出结果呢！”札罗看上去不屑一顾。他心里知道对方就快吐露真话了。  
“信不信由你！”年轻人似乎真的被司机的不信任惹恼了，“反正你知道了也无所谓——那第八个人是个女人！她走的时候副大臣还好好的！上天作证！”  
札罗走出这栋楼的时候已经鼻孔朝天了。他不光得到了一份工作承诺，还真的得到了为自己脱罪的关键。不过他倒真不打算履行关于传话的承诺——就让那帮子警察怀疑去吧！反正他已经掌握了关键，完全可以倒打一耙。当然他也不会承认自己参与过刚刚那场谈话，那样就暴露了他的交易。所以当一位银发探长询问他究竟是怎样得知关于第八个人的事情时札罗才惊觉不对：他不能为自己的消息源做出合理解释，比起“确凿证据”，更像是胡编乱造掩盖罪行。  
“警、警官，”他满头大汗，“您只要相信是那小子干的就行了。至于第八个人——我发誓是那个年轻的家伙告诉我的！”  
“我可以把这视为你违反规定擅自接触潜在嫌疑人吗？”  
“不、不我没接触他，我、我和他通了电话，不对，我、我们只是在楼下碰巧遇见，他就——”  
“我不管你究竟是怎么见到他的，”探长打断他，“在我看来，你企图向警方撒谎，掩饰你的真实行径。如果你坚持不说实话，我们将会以故意诽谤、诬陷及捏造事实证据起诉你，先生。——布莱安，把他带去三号，谢谢。”  
直到他坐进审讯室里他也想不到对方是故意向自己泄露消息，他真的以为一切都是自己小聪明的功劳。不过话说回来——  
他那时什么都信，对吧？

 

保镖  
保镖的真实身份是一名军情五处特工，他们是轮班制，每天都会在不同时间段轮流在小霍顿厅附近巡逻潜伏、暗中保护政要安全。而出事那天，非常不幸，正轮到他。  
事情一出他立刻就被停职了。上峰暂时决定不对他实施羁押已经是对他最大的信任。这事跟他一点关系没有，也不是什么激进分子、雇用刺客或恐怖分子所为。凭借他多年训练出的直觉，这一定是内部人员作案，而且很有可能是冲动犯罪。  
但在这种关键时刻，没人会在意他怎么想。渎职罪是很大指控，死者更非等闲之流。他不用细想也知道背后会牵扯多少利害关系、自己会惹上多大麻烦。所以当一名政府高层出现在他被软禁的房间里、并提出要解除对他的一切指控恢复职位时，他还以为这只是一种新的审讯方法。  
“听好，年轻人，话我只解释一遍。”身着三件套的绅士气定神闲，“一，你要么现在立刻跟我走，要么把你的后半辈子浪费在监狱里，希望自己当初答应了我的提议。二，我只是个小小的公务员罢了，你用不着费心揣测我的身份。”  
当天晚上他重新回到了岗位。对方给他安排的任务很简单：监听闭路电话。搁在一周前他准不把任何监视行动当回事，以为对方是侮辱才让他干新手的活。但现在，他已经戴着耳机纹丝不动坐了几个小时，完全没有任何走神的意思，哪怕他的监听对象非常无聊，只是某个涉及此案并且妄尊自大的联络员、试图用自己低的可怜的智商将他人玩弄于鼓掌之间。

 

侦探们  
他们非常没形象地被雷斯垂德从办公室轰出来，但谁也没有半点不高兴的意思。夏洛克在苏格兰场那块“怒大怒丑”的旋转牌子前笑得跌跌撞撞，把他往日那副走路带风的自信形象扔的一干二净。洛基别过头去，在同伴看不见的地方咧开嘴。他很久没有这么笑过了，诡计得逞带来的快乐随着年岁增长淡去，留给他纠缠的更多是阴暗和麻烦——但至少现在，他觉得自己值得一场傻乎乎的大笑。  
夏洛克让他觉得遇见了自己的同类，这点听起来太扯了，但某一刻他确实这么觉得。他们从221B出发时说好这次去苏格兰场是为了套话，但在进门时出了点问题，一个巡警在大厅把他们两个拦住，没完没了的盘问，并对洛基变出来的警官证（和夏洛克偷来的，当然）表示怀疑。他们被扔进一间审讯室搜查，一个粗鲁的大个子对着他俩推推搡搡——夏洛克就是在这时开始不耐烦。他朝着洛基使了个眼色，接着开始鼓捣那个人的腰带。  
洛基已经预见会有什么后果了。他顺从地演下去，不时折腾两下转移警察的注意力。他们的配合令人称奇，尽管那根带子上别了配枪、电击枪、无线电通话机、警徽和警棍，夏洛克还是得手了。洛基甚至做了点“无伤大雅的小动作”，让对方以为自己腰上完好无损。他们被推回大厅，准备被赶出门去。夏洛克走到大厅中央突然不动了，开始“不明智地”抗议自己不该得到如此待遇。警官被激怒了，他们开始争执，胸膛贴在一起，然后——下一秒，夏洛克突然妥协了，“去你的吧！”他抱怨了一句，然后突然往后退了一大步。  
接下来的过程太精彩了：傻大个的裤子突然罢工，整个大厅的人都看清了他内裤的颜色。一个女人开始尖叫，几个没明白发生了什么的警佐吹起口哨。在一阵哄笑中那可怜虫试图自我挽救——直到他发现自己的双手上戴了一副手铐。  
而这时二人组早就没影儿了。  
如果闹剧到此为止就好了，但似乎今天才应该是圣诞节。接下来的四十分钟里他们几乎掀翻了整层楼。一个接着另一个，他们走到哪里都被怀疑，只好又用一个又一个恶作剧脱身。洛基点燃那些好事者的头发，或者让爬虫从他们的领口钻出来。夏洛克拉着他在楼梯间跑上跑下绕开紧追不舍的警察，他对这栋楼的熟悉程度高的吓人。雷斯垂德办公室的门在他们身后关上的那一刻两个人齐齐瘫在墙边，努力装出一脸无辜。  
但今天不巧。  
“夏洛克？”探长从卷宗中抬起头，“你怎么进来的？”  
这不是个好问题。夏洛克拉开话题，但最后总会转回去。他迫不得已，承认自己又一次偷了探长的警官证。  
“滚出去！现在！立刻！”雷斯垂德勃然大怒，“多少次了？我的忍耐也是有限的！”  
“你不能把火往我身上撒，杰夫！你刚刚跟我哥通完电话，我都知道！”夏洛克说，颇有一副不怕死的架势。“别装了，你的来电显示是‘未知号码’，除了迈克罗夫特——”  
火上浇油。  
“哦我的天哪乔治！你能不能好好说话？我知道他肯定又跟你说了些什么但我现在需要你冷静——”  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯！！！”  
“对了还有我那还有你的三个证件和两个钱包你要不要拿回去？现在关于那个案子我们得谈——”  
最后一个单词在他看见雷斯垂德脸色后噎在喉咙里，大侦探干脆放弃了一切尝试夺门而出，洛基甚至比他更快。两个人一路冲出门外，一路上人仰马翻。他们可怜的受害者正等着呢，十几个人追着两个人跑的场景在这栋楼里并不多见。他们夺路而出，在牌子边上笑够了，然后迅速离开了苏格兰场。  
“你忘了谈话的事，蠢货！”洛基压低声音，他还在笑，“还记出来的目的吗？”  
夏洛克从大衣里抽出一个东西扔给他，洛基发现那是当日的审讯记录。  
他抬起头看了对方一眼，夏洛克又把东西拿了回来。  
“你饿了吗？”他说，“我知道一个地方甜点还不错。”  
他脚下走的飞快。  
“傻子!”  
洛基嘟哝着跟了上去，没发现自己还在笑。  
晚上七点。  
他们在那家餐厅的角落坐下，安杰洛很乐意招待他俩，只不过有些惊奇这次这个黑头发绿眼睛的英俊小伙子竟然对他的那些关于“你们俩真般配”的暗示无动于衷。哦，天，夏洛克终于有个伴了！他想着，给他俩拿来了蜡烛。  
事实上洛基确实不明白这位厨师在说些什么。他们面对面坐着，享用酸奶油苹果派、红茶和蘑菇意式方饺。有一段时间只听得见刀叉的动静。  
“你和迈克罗夫特很像。”夏洛克突然说，漫不经心戳破一个饺子。“对甜食有狂热的爱。”  
“你看不上这种爱好？”  
“我以为那是给三岁孩子吃的。”  
洛基盯着盘子里的酥皮好一会才抬头，夏洛克发现那双绿眼睛里有令人捉摸不透的光。  
“甜蜜不说谎。”他说。  
这句话很奇怪，一时间没有回答，沉默再度占据上风。  
“瞧瞧我们，”洛基最终开口了，“一个月前还彼此攻击争吵，现在却安静地坐在不知什么地方共进晚餐。”  
“生活真是处处惊喜。”夏洛克说，听上去有点讥讽。“你从某个地方掉下来，纠缠在家庭关系里动弹不得无人接纳。我的室友一声不响消失、调查案件被迈克罗夫特刻意孤立、刚刚被雷斯垂德从苏格兰场赶出来。我想不出还有比你我更般配的‘晚餐伙伴’。”  
“你觉得自己被遗弃了？”  
夏洛克没有回答这个问题，但是两个人都知道答案。  
我们都被遗弃了。  
接下来的一个小时内夏洛克都待在地板上默不作声，而洛基在喝茶，仿佛那杯“红色热水”饮之不尽。他在一片寂静中突然有种冲动，想回到他坠落之前的地方。他想去阿斯加德……或者纽约……或者金宫……或者地牢。他想跟索尔谈谈，他想说出实情，说点真话。他难以抑制这个想法，因为命运对他总是过于残酷。  
一只蠢蝼蚁能轻易获得的诸如“理解”、“信任”、“支持”之类的东西，对于某些人来说成了比九界崩塌还不可能的事。他们和世界格格不入，不被聆听不被接受。无论如何哀号乞求，命运总是报以沉默。尽管夏洛克破了无数案子，尽管他在加冕礼之前对索尔实言以对，但没人会相信一个“疯子、怪胎、潜在的连环杀人凶手”，或者“谎言与诡计之神”。

 

秘书  
现在的场面可一点都不好看。  
“这是什么奇怪的恶作剧吗？”秘书大喊着，怒火中烧。“立刻滚出我的公寓！现在！”  
但和他对峙的两个男人纹丝不动，好像根本没明白他在说什么。一个双手抄兜，看上去还在等着被请进屋；另一个甚至已经开始打量自己的指甲，注意力根本没在他身上。  
“我说出去！不然我叫警察了！”  
“叫警察？”抄兜的挑了挑眉毛，“这就是你的威胁？拜托，机灵点，你看起来不像这么没脑子的。”  
“你们究竟是什么人？我警告你们，我——”  
看指甲的抬起头。  
剩下半句话当即噎住消失得无影无踪。他瞪大眼睛盯着对面黑色中发的男人，嘴里下意识吞咽。上帝，那双眼睛……他觉得自己快要忘记如何呼吸了。尽管试了又试，他就是移不开目光，就好像他试图掩藏的一切都成了泡影，世界上只剩下那双眼睛。  
“你……你不能……”他吐出两个词，嘴唇开开合合再也说不出一句完整的话。“你……”  
“我？我怎么了？”绿眼睛反问他，挑逗般勾起一个微笑，“你想看就看，错不在你。”他的声音就像在诱哄一个孩子。“你经历了太多事，你努力想要保守秘密，但最终得到的只有一个又一个重担——是吗？”  
秘书迫切地点了点头。  
“那你还等什么？歇一会吧，没人会知道。这是你应得的，他们欠你太多，你难道不想偶尔放松下来喘口气吗？”  
“我……想，但是——”  
“别犹豫了，你自己说过自己很累，忘了吗？”  
他说了吗？他没说？他说了？重要吗？他现在除了一双眼睛和一个微笑什么都看不见。  
秘书点了点头。双眼一眨不眨。  
“好……”  
“不如先请我们进去，如何？”  
秘书侧开身体。五分钟后，他的沙发上坐着两个陌生人，其中一个是世界上最迷人的家伙。他端着杯子对他们喋喋不休，事无巨细，不分大小，好像恨不得把大脑也吐出来让客人们看个清楚。奇怪的是，每当他希望对某些事有所隐瞒，他的舌头就会愈发迫不及待一吐为快。  
“所以，跟我说说出事那天的事吧，我想你因为这个受了不少牵连是吗？恐怕天天有人上门找你盘问，可怜人。”  
他下意识想拒绝，但还没等他相处对策自己就先一步出了声。“你根本想象不到！他们为这件事捕风捉影好几天了！我听说那几个人已经有人为此遭殃却依旧找不到真凶——可见警察都是一群蠢货。”  
“你说得很对——谁，因此遭殃了？”  
“那个司机，还有男仆？不得不说他们俩进去的事我也掺了一脚。当然他们是无辜的，但是既然警察想要找到‘凶手’，为了自己着想，我总得先走两步棋。”  
“那其他人呢？据我所知那位管家是第一个被带去的。”  
“老头子呆板得像座钟，只会按点报时——他没那个脑子。”  
“所以那位清洁工也不可能了？”  
“不光是她，连带那个特工你都可以一并排除。但是显然那群官僚看不到这一点——先抓走两个无关的，又把自大狂逮进去给他们作伴——苏格兰场真是走得一手好棋。”  
“那必定有一个人失职了，放进了第八个人，才导致这件可怜事的发生。”洛基意味深长地说，“就剩你了。”  
“你的意思是我放了第八个人进来？”  
“为什么不可能？你自己说的，其余六个人都被证明了无辜，只有你没有不在场证明。”  
“失职的可不是我！”秘书大叫道，为自己被曲解感到一阵难过——这相当怪异，“我当时和首席秘书一同待在办公室，根本没机会下楼去看什么访客！”

 

侦探们  
“推理？根本不用——这只是个简单的游戏：你用莫须有的罪名指控一个人，他就会承认他实际犯下的罪行。”

 

凶手  
他推开门。  
“啊哈！”首席秘书从公文堆里抬起头，“我坚定不移的支持者！你每天都来得这么早吗？”  
“还是比您晚。”他回答，“我带来了一些我所在选区的选民意见，您可能想看一看。”  
“选民意见？”首席秘书重复了一遍，脸上的表情好像这个词的意思是“娱乐小报”。  
“我以为——”  
“你没看报纸吗？今天的？”  
首相塞给他一份报，头版标题被刻意加粗：财政大臣或与企业骗局牵连，即将接受调查。保守党昔日形象受创，民调优势不再？  
他整个人都僵住了。  
“可是我——可是您说过财相不会被牵连进这件事里！”  
“要不是我信任你，我准会以为你这番发言是叛党！”首席秘书开了个玩笑，“我确实说过，但那也是在我们尽力保他的情况下。他究竟有没有罪，他自己清楚。”  
“他真的和企业相互勾结？但财相是首相亲信、也是保守党要员，他即便之前曾经干过，上台后也该收手了。”  
“或许他收了，或许他没有。”首相说，“但世人必须相信他并非清白。你也说了，他是首相亲信，他背后连着保守党。”  
他愣住了。  
“您是说——”他试探性的接下去，“保守党——”  
“这件事成，首相的位子坐不长了！”首席秘书显然兴致高昂，绕过书桌一把握住他的肩膀。“虽然我也不愿让工党那帮人看笑话——但就让他们乐两天吧！起码从某种程度上讲他们也帮了大忙。真正要看的是内阁某人的反应，我连梦里都想让他吃瘪！”  
他看起来有些呆滞，首席秘书把那理解为过于震惊。“可您和保守党达成了协议！”他叫道，“如果您贸然破坏，一旦大选而本党又不能取得足够支持，结果将不堪设想。”  
“别那么扫兴，没有比这更好的机会了。别去管协议的事，我在这位子上憋屈太久了，我总要试一试！”  
“想想民调，先生。”他声音有些发抖，“您这是在赌。”  
“你以为政治是什么？”首席秘书冷笑着敲了敲助理手上的一沓文件，“公文信函？权力游戏？政治就是赌博。从你刚入门打字倒咖啡就开始赌，谁先把大臣的胡子捋顺、谁先成为事务官一步登天。你一旦进入政党就成了最大的赌徒，民调、同僚——谁能笃定永远都得到多数人支持？谁有信心在说服一人之后他不会在下一秒反悔？你要么看准时机上桌押注，要么只能给其他玩家倒酒！——就像你现在干的一样。”  
他的话把他震在原地。过了好长一段时间，他才重新开口。他的嘴唇发抖，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“您要让保守党分——”他费了好大劲才说完这句话，声音低哑，单词像从喉咙里挤出来。“分裂？”  
首席秘书不置可否，他重新回到自己的书桌后面。  
“是时候换换天气了，他说，“多党化的趋势有目共睹。今年他们已经被逼到不得不两党联合，日后情势只会更糟，不如现在下手减少痛苦。现在我确信起码一半以上的人——我们的人——已经掌握了关键。从新首相一上台就开始的动作已经进行的差不多，各个要职名存实亡，每个人都被我们掌握了把柄，走人是迟早的事。”  
“情报机构的人难道不会怀疑？”  
“我相信任何动静都逃不过某位令人尊敬的绅士的眼睛，我也不打算对他有所掩盖——如果他想阻止我，我在这位置上根本坐不到今天。”首席秘书说，“他是个聪明人，拦我可就太蠢了。”  
“如果——如果成功了，”他的声音压得很低，“您准备就任首相？”  
“当然是推拒……”  
他的脸上似乎升起一丝希望。  
“……往火坑里跳可就太傻了。不管哪个蠢货被推上去游街都是替人垫脚——替我垫脚。”  
“我以为您是——您难道——”  
一个词拦在嘴边，他怎么也说不出来。  
首席秘书哈哈大笑。  
“什么？”他说，“你以为我是个纯粹的保守党人？哈！你对忠诚的理解太幼稚了，我根本不——”  
这时电话铃响了，首席秘书不得不结束自己的长篇宏论，转身在文件堆里翻找电话机。  
他几乎拿不住手里的文件，心跳声连自己都能听见。我给了你所有的信任，我为你牺牲了自己的前途……你就是这样感谢我的。他盯着首席秘书毫无防备的身影，想着自己的政治偶像在几秒前如何向他坦诚所谓“雄心壮志”、如何步步谋划准备把他未来发展的基石销毁殆尽。我以为你是——我以为你是和我一样的。  
他想起那间黑色的会客室、会客室里巨大的壁炉、壁炉上密密麻麻的玫瑰。他想起那堵被装饰的墙、墙上上百张肖像画、肖像画中间那副虚伪轻浅的笑容。  
我曾经无数次回想的光荣时代，当内阁出现、议会雏形，当他们第一次坐在两边对垒的屋子里、为一个伟大帝国的未来争辩不休。他们将带她走向辉煌。而现在我站在这里，对着党派基业的摧毁者卑躬屈膝。  
他是对的，他是对的。我对忠诚的理解太过幼稚——我把它给了我最大的敌人。  
我绝不会看着别人毁了它。  
但是这时他还是毫无动作，和往常一样，站在壁炉前的四脚凳边，站在他一如以往的位置上。  
首席秘书找到了电话，他背对着他，手放在听筒上。  
我绝不会看着别人毁了它。  
他抄起了那张凳子。

 

尾声  
他坐在公交站旁的长凳上，左边路灯，右边一丛灌木。日落时天上开始下雨，将本来就不多的行人赶的一干二净。这条街是从国王查理街分出的无数岔路中的一条，如毛细血管包围着财政部和其他官署。它周围尽是古老的建筑，每逢纪念日还能听见从特拉法尔加广场传来的炮声。它同样是财政部某些办公室的特定窗景。每天无数扇窗户打开又合上，无数人站在窗帘后观望——他们之前曾无数次看过，还将再看无数次：同一条街道，同一条长凳，同一个位置。这次也没有什么不同，失去机会的年轻毕业生蜷在长椅上狼狈过夜，冻得发抖却紧盯大门不放，期待第二天会有好运降临。  
每天在这个部门都能产生的悲惨故事，他们已经听了上千遍。  
九点了。  
他看着远处红蓝相间的光线在雨中搅成一团，尖锐的警笛扫过整个街区。他的结局逼近了，但是他还不想走。  
再等一会吧，再等一会吧。  
就好像从路灯下还会出现一个提着公文包的身影，就好像他还捏着一张揉皱的简历、守着财政部职员“请在外面稍等片刻，晚些时候会给你通知”的谎言。  
就像四年前一样。

“醒醒，年轻人！”  
一只手摇醒了他。他抬起头，正对上一张中年人的脸。  
“现在快九点了，你在这干什么？”  
他蠕动着嘴唇，模模糊糊吐出几个类似“实习”、“面试”之类的词。中年人听完直起身，两边嘴角翘了起来，五官严肃的脸上浮现一个冷笑。  
“又是莫里斯那家伙搞鬼！”中年人低声咕哝，“低级趣味！”  
他打了个寒战，拿着简历的手垂了下去。他被耍了。  
中年人盯着他灰败的脸色，皱起眉。  
“你参加哪个部门的面试？”他终于问。  
“财政部的实习资格。”  
眉毛展开了，“给我看看你的简历。”  
他刚把那张几乎皱成一团的纸递过去，又缩回手。  
“对不起，先生，这张太……我给您拿一张新的。”他的声音有点结结巴巴的，但是中年人一把抽走了他手上的纸。  
“伦敦政经？嗯……你的导师是谁？”  
他报了一个名字。  
“不错的家伙，教书可惜了。”中年人点点头，把简历扔给他，“明早七点到我办公室来，让我们看看你能不能胜任文职。”  
中年人从公文包里抽出一张名片递给他.  
我在做梦吧？他抖着手指把名片拿起来，就着路灯昏黄的光线一个词一个词拼过去。  
“英国财政部，亨利·威尔考克斯阁下，MP，财政部首席秘书。”  
“你还缺一份工作，年轻人，而我还缺一个秘书。”  
他朝他压了压帽檐，消失在伦敦的夜色里。

 

End


End file.
